Murder Mystery
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Title is subject to change. This story is kind of a crossover between Psych and Clue the board game.. but there will hopefully be differences too. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I was playing Clue with my eldest nephew, and then decided I wanted to base Psych off of it, so that's what I'll do. I know there was already an episode that payed tribute to it, but I was wanting to do something like that.. maybe not exact though. I don't own Psych or the game clue in any way, shape or form. See any new characters? They are probably mine; so I own OCs and that's it. But read and review anyways, please.**

* * *

 _"You're invited to Scapegoat Mansion for a Christmas Party this friday night. Hope you can make it!"_

That was the invitation left at the Psych office. It didn't even say who was hosting this party, just the location of it. Shawn was sitting at his desk looking over it for any clues as to who may have sent it, since it didn't even have a return address. He heard the door open and knew that was his partner and best friend Gus coming in to see if they had any cases yet. He dropped the letter on the desk, then logged into his computer.

Gus was standing in the doorway. "What was that?" He asked, pointing to the letter.

Shawn glanced at him. "Its an invitation to a Christmas Party on Friday," he said, then stood up and walked over to where Gus was standing. "It didn't mention anything about bringing anyone, but you're invited anyways," he raised his fist up.

Gus eagerly completely the fistbump. "So where is it?"

Shawn thought a moment. "Some place called Scapegoat Mansion," he answered. "I was going to look it up on the internet when you came in." He walked back over to his computer, then typed 'Scapegoat Mansion' in the search bar, before pressing enter. "This thing's so slow, how do you put up with it?" He asked, sounding a bit like he was whining.

Gus just rolled his eyes, then walked over to his own desk and sat down.

* * *

It took Friday a while to get there, but now the Echo was pulling up in front of the mansion. It looked huge from outside and looked as if it had a window in every bedroom, along with what looked like a porch that went all the way around the outside of the mansion. Shawn slowly got out of their car, admiring the landscape. He pointed to a pretty pink flower than lined up with the porch. "We need one of those for the office."

Gus followed his gaze, then gave his friend a stern look. "You mean a rose? There are plenty of them around the office if you'd only look every once in a while."

Shawn shrug. "I've heard it both ways." Without giving Gus a chance to answer, he climbed the four steps to the stairs, then pushed the button for the doorbell. It had a creepy sound, and now that he had a chance to think about it, this whole place was creepy.

The door squeaked open, which caused them both to slightly jump. "Here for the party?" The man asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He turned back into the house. "Follow me."

Shawn exchanged a glance with Gus, then followed the man inside.

Gus hung back a moment longer before following. Something about this didn't feel right, but then why didn't Shawn pick up on that? He was good at 'sensing' these things. He secretly sent a text to Juliet while he was on the porch, but now since he was inside, he was just waiting for her to get back to him.

* * *

Juliet was glancing threw a case file when her phone beeped which signaled a text message. She picked it up, then opened the new message. It was from Gus. "Hey Jules, Shawn and I went to this party at Scapegoat Mansion, but something doesn't feel right." She read the text again, then texted him back that they would be right there. She stood up, then walked over to her partner's desk. "Carlton, we may have a new case." She said, showing him the text message.

Lassiter silently read the text. "So now we're going to check it out based on a 'feeling' from Guster?" He stood up, then grabbed his jacket. "Alright then. Let's go crash a party."

* * *

Thunder crackled overhead as other people arrived to the party. When everyone was finally there, they were able to start. The host was a gentleman named Lucas Michaels, who had also invited his girlfriend, Gina Pepper, and also Callie Green, Charlie Thomas, and Mitch Carson.

After a couple of minutes of being there, the lights flickered and finally went off. There was a dull thud, but nobody thought anything of it, until the lights came back on. Lucas Michaels was laying on the floor, his head had a bump on it and he was bleeding.

Gus just stared at the body as Gina collapsed beside her boyfriend's body crying hard. He fought the urge to run away screaming, but then decided to get a look at the other guests. They all were looking around nervously, as if they expected the killer to come back for them too.

He decided to glance over to where Shawn was standing. The first thing he noticed was the blood splattered on his shirt. He decided to walk over to him. "Shawn?" He asked softly. "I think we should probably talk."

Shawn nodded. "Your right." Then he walked towards the corner of the room where no one else was.

Gus followed him. "I texted Juliet earlier because something didn't feel right, that was after you had already come in." He confessed. "She said they would be right here." He paused for a moment to think. "What happened to you anyways?"

Shawn glanced at him in confusion. "What?"

"I'm talking about the blood on your shirt.. where did it come from?"

Shawn shrug. "I'm not sure."

Then the door slammed open since Lassiter probably kicked it open, then he walked in with Juliet behind him; but both stopped in the doorway when they saw the body laying on the floor. "What happened here? Spencer? Guster? Either of you knuckleheads care to explain?"

Gus glanced at Shawn, who just seemed to be staring at the floor, then back towards the detectives. "I don't know. We got invited here, then after everyone showed up then the lights went off and when they came back on he was dead." He answered, glancing back at Shawn.

Shawn glanced at the body looking for something suspicious on it. Suspects always left a calling card on a victim, well maybe not always but most times. He put a finger to his head then closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Did anything suspicious happen when they had first got here, or from the time they arrived.

 _He had talked to Callie when she had arrived. "I use to date Lucas, but then he left me for Gina," she said._

 _Gina had walked over at that moment to join them. "Yah, but.. Lucas won't stop talking about you."_

So Gina and Callie both loved Lucas, so they wouldn't have killed him, at least he didn't think so anyways.. unless it was out of jealousy. He glanced towards the other suspects; Charlie and Mitch.

Charlie was chewing on a toothpick and Mitch was just glancing around as if looking for something, or someone.

Juliet glanced at him when he hadn't said anything. "Shawn?" She asked. "You getting something?"

Shawn didn't answer her, at least not right away anyways. What was it that Charlie and Mitch said about him?

 _Charlie was chewing on his toothpick. "I have been friends with Lucas for about 10 years now until he started seeing my sister, then I started to resent him. Until a couple of months ago when he reached out to me. He wanted to make amends for what had happened between us and he wanted to introduce me to his new girlfriend, Gina. Then he also introduced me to Callie and said that he could set us up on a date if we wanted him too."_

 _Mitch was standing nearby, chatting with Callie, then glanced over towards them; then glanced over at Lucas and Gina. "Don't they make such a cute couple? Hey, Charlie, you may and Callie may make a nice couple too if you two would just try to date."_

 _But unbeknownst to anyone, Callie had shot Mitch a death glare._

Shawn snapped open his eyes, then dropped his hand to his side; he shook himself out of his daze, then glanced at Juliet and Lassiter for the first time since they got there. "Jules! Lassie! Your here!"

Juliet walked over to him. "Do you know who may have wanted Lucas dead?"

Shawn glanced at the four suspects. "They all had a reason to want him dead," he said with a shrug. "Let's review. Lucas was dating Gina, but Callie didn't like that. And Gina didn't like the fact that Lucas only talked about Callie. While, Charlie was mad at Lucas for something that happened 10 years ago, and Mitch.." he paused. "Actually I haven't found anything that would make Mitch a suspect."

She looked impressed. "Wow. Now, we have to question at least three people." She glanced over at her partner, who just gave a slight nod in return.

While they were questioning their witnesses, Shawn had decided to just walk around the mansion and look around for any clues. He paused at the desk that was in one of the rooms.

The door closed silently behind him. The figure was holding a small desk lamp in their hands as they crept towards him. Shawn turned around in time to catch the figure's hand as they swung the lamp at him. The figure was able to knock him over the desk, then walked around to where he was laying. "You know too much," they rose the lamp, then swung it again.

Before the person could hit him in the head with the lamp, Shawn quickly reacted by kicking them away. Then he sprang to his feet, backing up. "Maybe we could talk about this? You killed Lucas and I know why!" He backed into the wall, then glanced around for a quick escape. He hoped that the others would walk in just then and catch this person, but there was no such luck. He glanced back at the person.

The figure held the desk lamp up, then hit him in the side of the head as hard as they could. They dropped the lamp beside him. "Good-bye, psychic." They said, then disappeared out of the room.

* * *

 **I will stop right here for now, but keep a look out for chappie two, in which I will work on after I get this one posted. I have been playing the Clue board game today, so sue me if there is any resemblance. Anyways, please follow, favorite, comment or all three preferably. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chappie! So, yay! I really hope you guys enjoy this story and feel free to let me know if I should change anything.**

* * *

Juliet and Carlton had just questioned the last suspect. Then she glanced over her notes. "Well, Shawn was right. They all four had a reason to want him dead, even though no one confessed to anything."

Lassiter just sighed. "Where is Spencer anyways?" He asked glancing around in annoyance. "Shouldn't he have been here, 'reading' these people? Or whatever the heck he does?"

She glanced around the room. "I don't know where he went."

Gus walked back into the room. "Any idea of who did it?" He asked, glancing from Lassiter to Juliet, then back again.

Juliet shook her head. "We don't, but now we don't even know where Shawn is. I hope you do?"

Gus glanced around the room, noticing for the first time that his best friend was gone. "No, I don't. I was in the kitchen looking for anything that might be considered a clue."

Juliet sighed. "Shawn!" She called out, her voice echoing in the big mansion; so she figured he must have heard her where ever he was. "Hm.. that's just weird." She pulled out her gun. "You four stay put!" She told the suspects firmly. "Come on, Carlton."

Lassiter pulled out his gun, then led the way out of the living room.

Gus just glanced at the four people that could have killed Lucas, then hurried after the two detectives, not wanting to be in the room with a possible serial killer.

There was several things broken here, just like someone was looking for something. But the question was: what were they looking for? Lassiter took a step back from one of the doors that was locked from the inside, then kicked it open and let the door slam loudly against the wall. "Spencer!" He called, keeping the gun in front of him.

Juliet exchanged a glance with Gus. "I don't like this." She said. "Have you noticed how quiet it is in here?" Gus just nodded as a response to that.

"O'Hara! Guster! Get in here!" Lassiter called from further in the room.

Juliet sighed, then walked on in and glanced around. There was a desk in here and it was messy almost like their had been a struggle in here recently. She spotted her partner knelt down in the floor in the back of the room, then she hurried over to join him; with Gus following.

Shawn was laying in the floor, the side of his face was covered in blood.

Lassiter felt his neck for a pulse. "He's still alive. O'Hara, call the paramedics. Guster, help me get him to the couch."

* * *

Everybody had followed their instructions. Gus was knelt down beside the couch; wishing that Shawn would wake up and tell them who had done this to him. He glanced over at Lassiter, who was grilling the suspects, and then at Juliet, who was walking towards the couch with a soaked wash cloth. She knelt down close to Gus beside the couch, then started cleaning the blood off Shawn's forehead.

She had dialed the paramedics, but it would be awhile until they could get out here since this place was in the middle of nowhere. "Come on, you have to wake up," she pleaded softly.

Gus slowly stood up, then walked away from her so she could talk to Shawn privately. He glanced back over at Lassiter, who looked like he was about to punch somebody in the face. He wished that he had Shawn's gift of observing people closely and remembering the important things later. Because with Shawn out of commission, they needed some way of figuring this out. He walked over towards the big window, then glanced outside. He couldn't see anything though because it was dark.

* * *

Lassiter paced around the room, clenching his gun as tightly as he could. "I want to know which of you weirdos killed Michaels, then knocked Spencer out when he was by himself." He glanced at Charlie. "Was it you?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, sir. I was here comforting Gina this whole time," he answered.

Carlton shook his head. "Don't call me sir." He moved on to the next person. "What about you, Ms. Green?"

Callie's eyes widened when she glanced at him. "Why would I do it? I never stopped loving Lucas, and I know that he didn't stop loving me either despite what some people might say," she shot Gina a glare; whom glared right back.

Lassiter groaned. "We're going to be here all night waiting," he complained, glancing at his watch.

* * *

Juliet had finished cleaning him off, then she slipped her hand in his. "Come on, Shawn. Wake up now. We need your help. From the looks of things, Carlton is about to explode.. figuratively, not literally." She sighed softly. "Shawn, can you please let me know if you can hear me?" She sighed when there was no response, then lightly tapped his cheek, trying to get him to wake up.

Shawn opened his eyes a slit, then closed them again. "Wh.. what happened?" He asked softly, his voice sounding kind of groggy.

She smiled when she heard him speak. "Someone in this room knocked you out, so we were waiting for you to wake up and tell us who had done it." She touched the side of his head where he was hit at. "You can remember, right?"

He thought a moment, closing his eyes to try and concentrate. He had been in the room looking threw the desk that he had found to look for any clues. He hadn't found anything then when he turned around to leave, someone was standing beside him holding.. something. The memory was a little fuzzy, and he wasn't sure who the other person was. He snapped his eyes open. "Everything is fuzzy, blurry, whatever you want to call it. I can't remember what this person's face looked like." He said in frustration.

She patted his shoulder. "Hey, its okay. After all, someone hit you in the head, so of course your having trouble remembering who did it." She said in understanding.

Gus rejoined them. "Hey your awake!" He smiled, glancing at Shawn. He saw the look on his friend's face, then knelt down in front of the couch. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Juliet sighed. "He's having trouble remembering who it was that hit him," she answered. She stood up. "Stay with him, Gus. I'll be back when I can." She walked over to where Lassiter was propped against the wall. "Nothing yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. And this is getting ridiculous." He glared over towards the suspects, then shook his head in annoyance. "If they don't cooperate, I'm going to end up killing them myself."

* * *

Shawn tried to think about the person that had crept into the room while he was looking for clues, but they had their face covered up in a cloak or something like that. He slowly sat up, then put a hand on his pounding head. "Ow." He thought back to them receiving the letter. He had brought someone not on the list, so what if someone had brought another person too? A person that turned out to be the killer? Maybe one of these four had hired a person to kill Lucas?

Gus had moved off the floor to sit on the couch beside him. "Shawn?" He asked softly. "You getting something?"

Juliet and Lassiter had both glanced over at that.

Shawn nodded. "Yah, buddy. Can you help me up?"

Gus grabbed his arm, then pulled him to his feet. "Now go get them."

Shawn gave a slight nod, then staggered over to the four people, almost falling a couple of times so if anyone shoved him, he would fall no doubt about it. He put a finger to his head and closed his eyes. "Somebody in this room isn't telling the truth. They brought someone else with them tonight, someone that they paid to kill Lucas for them because they didn't want to do it themselves." He paused briefly in front of Callie, snapping open his eyes again. He raised his hand above her head, then pretended to be a metal detector while looking for a buried treasure. "Beep, beep, beep.." he paused in front of the last suspect which happened to be Gina. "It was you, wasn't it? You got tired of Lucas always talking about Callie, so you had to pay someone to take him out. Sure, he was your boyfriend, but you didn't feel like he still loved you, did you? Nah, you thought he was going to leave you for Callie, so after you got someone to kill him, then you was coming back after Callie, isn't that right?"

Gina looked like she was about to protest, but kept her mouth closed.

Shawn glanced around the room. "But where's your partner at? Let's see if we can find out who it was." He held up his hand again, then started going backing, once again pretending to be a metal detector. He paused in front of Mitch, then let his hand drop back down to his side. "You didn't get an invitation to this, did you, Mitch? Nah, you came with Gina. She payed you to off her boyfriend, isn't that right?"

Mitch quickly pulled his knife out, then wrapped an arm around Shawn's neck, putting the cold blade to his throat. "Nobody move!"

Lassiter and Juliet was both pointing their guns at Mitch and Gus was standing back with his eyes wide.

"Drop it, detectives." Mitch hissed. "Or I will kill him and actually succeed this time." Lassiter groaned, then dropped his gun in the floor, as did Juliet.

Gina hurried over to stand beside him. "Now we are going to leave, and if you follow us, we'll kill him."

Gus just watched, wondering how things went so wrong so fast.

All of this movement was starting to make Shawn feel dizzy. He elbowed Mitch in the stomach, then when the arm was released from around his neck, he started to run which ended up with him crashing to the floor.

Lassiter quickly jerked his gun up, then aimed it at Mitch and Gina again. "Freeze! Your both under arrest!"

Shawn watched them get cuffed, and spotted Gus hurrying towards him before everything went black.

* * *

Henry hurried into the hospital waiting room where he saw Gus waiting for him. "How is he?" He asked right when he had walked towards him.

Gus signaled with his finger. "Follow me, Mr. Spencer." He walked down the hall, then paused at a closed door, then twisted the door knob and opened it.

Henry walked into the room, then paused. Juliet was sitting in the chair beside the bed. Shawn was awake and joking with her, with a bandage over his head. "Shawn?" He asked, taking the other seat. "You alright? What happened?"

Shawn glanced at him, then grinned. "Hey, there he is!" He was clearly high on pain meds. "The man who started everything!"

Juliet giggled at that, then stood up. "I'll be right back." She whispered, then walked out of the room.

Henry sighed. "You alright, kid?" He tried asking again.

Shawn nodded. "Don't worry about me, I am fiiiine." He glanced up at the ceiling. "You should see the other guy. He looks worse than I do." He closed his eyes in exhaustion; then opened them back a moment later. "So, dad, do you think the station knows that I'm not actually psychic?" He asked out of the blue, still staring at the ceiling.

Henry put a finger over his mouth. "Shh.." He nodded towards the doorway.

Juliet was standing there, staring at them in shock. "What? Your not..?" She glanced at Henry, then back at Shawn. She shook her head, then backed out of the room.

"Jules!" Shawn called after her, then started fighting with the IVs, trying to get it off so he could chase after Juliet.

Henry grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down. "Shawn, no! Give her time to calm down!" Shawn stopped fighting, just staring towards the door. Every once in a while, Henry would still hear him whisper her name. "It's going to be alright, kid. I promise."

* * *

 **I could not think of how to end this chappie so then this popped into my mind. I am a huge fan of Shules, and think they are so cute together! But before I added this last part in I thought the story was almost over, so I decided to come up with something to keep this story alive for a little bit longer. Follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three! Toodles now!**

 **Tall, Out!**


End file.
